


Hope is where Love is

by ninakomskaikru



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninakomskaikru/pseuds/ninakomskaikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour! Donc voilà c'est ma première fanfiction, j'espère que c'est pas trop nul, j'ai voulu en écrire une après avoir vu la vidéo de xDanyFlamex, "Kabby AU Agents" sur YouTube, donc je me suis inspirée de cette vidéo et je l'ai fait à ma façon. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, surtout dites le moi,  et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire dans les commentaires ce que vous avez pensé!<br/>Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hope is where Love is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kabby AU Agents | "Have you ever been in love?"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228448) by xDanyFlamex. 



> Bonjour! Donc voilà c'est ma première fanfiction, j'espère que c'est pas trop nul, j'ai voulu en écrire une après avoir vu la vidéo de xDanyFlamex, "Kabby AU Agents" sur YouTube, donc je me suis inspirée de cette vidéo et je l'ai fait à ma façon. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, surtout dites le moi, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire dans les commentaires ce que vous avez pensé!  
> Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Abby avançait d’un pas stressé vers l’immeuble qui se dressait devant elle. Juste avant de pousser l’énorme porte portant les inscriptions « CIA : Central Intelligence Agency », elle inspira un bon coup. Elle avait attendu ce jour depuis tellement longtemps qu’à présent, elle avait peur de ne plus être capable de le faire. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et la voix grave de Jake résonna dans sa tête : « Je sais que tu peux le faire chérie ». Abby n’était pas du genre croyant, mais cela la rassurait de penser qu’il n’était pas complètement parti, qu’il vivait encore à travers elle, et puis de toute façon, c’était la seule voix qui réussissait à la calmer ces temps-ci. Elle se décida enfin à pousser la porte, et se retrouva dans un vaste hall gris. A ses pieds, était inscrit sur le sol marbré le blason de la CIA. Elle était déjà entrée ici auparavant, mais elle n’avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à cette impressionnante entrée. Elle se dirigea vers la charmante secrétaire Harper McIntyre avec qui elle avait l’habitude de déjeuner tous les midis pendant sa formation. Cette dernière lui lança un grand sourire quand elle vit Abby se diriger vers elle.  
« -Bonjour Abby ! Alors, pas trop stressée pour ton premier jour en tant que vrai agent ? » La boule dans son estomac sembla se crisper encore plus, mais elle sourit et répondit,  
« -Un peu, mais Mr Jaha m’a affirmé que j’aurais un coéquipier pour ma première mission »  
« Ah oui, c’est vrai, Thelonius m’en a parlé ! Ton coéquipier nous vient du FBI, je lui ai donné son badge tout à l’heure, il a l’air charmant ; je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre », dit Harper sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Elle pianota quelque chose sur le clavier de son ordinateur, puis « Je viens de prévenir Thelonius que tu étais arrivée. Il t’attend au 7eme étage, dans la salle de réunion avec ton coéquipier. Bonne chance ! »  
Abby esquissa un petit sourire. « Merci, Harper. ».  
Elle se dirigea vers l’ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton 7. Elle était stressée, et avait chaud. Elle attrapa ses cheveux châtains dorés et les attacha en une queue de cheval haute. Elle savait qu’aujourd’hui, Mr Jaha allait juste lui expliquer le but et le déroulement de sa mission, c’est pourquoi elle avait opté pour une robe noire en col en V moulante, son trench coat rouge, et une paire de talons. Elle savait que dans cette tenue, elle avait l’air confiante et sûre d’elle, et c’est exactement pour ça qu’elle l’avait choisie ce matin. Car aujourd’hui, elle se sentait tout sauf confiante et sûre d’elle. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait aucune raison d’être stressée, mais Abby avait un mauvais pressentiment, et ses pressentiments ne se trompent jamais. La dernière fois qu’elle en avait eu un, Clarke s’était cassé le poignet à son cours d’art martial et la fois d’avant, c’était le jour de la mort de…  
« Houhou, Mrs Griffin, est-ce que vous êtes là ? »  
Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu’elle n’avait pas vu que l’ascenseur était arrivé au 7ème et que Mr Jaha se tenait en face d’elle. « Oh, Mr Jaha, bonjour, excusez-moi. »  
« Bonjour. Veuillez me suivre, nous allons rejoindre votre coéquipier dans la salle de réunion. »  
Ils avancèrent dans le corridor, passèrent de nombreuses portes, tournèrent à gauche puis à droite, puis encore à droite, et Abby perdit le fil et se contenta de suivre son patron.  
« Etant donné que ceci est votre première mission, vous aller devoir travailler en binôme avec un agent du FBI. Le but de votre première mission sera d’infiltrer un réseau de trafic d’armes. Nous soupçonnons fortement l’origine de ce trafic venir de nul autre que la police de Washington. C’est pourquoi nous avons besoin du FBI, qui va vous aider à établir les profils de nos suspects. Bien évidemment, la police n’est pas au courant de cette affaire, il va donc falloir que vous ne fassiez aucun faux pas, car s’ils trouvent la moindre raison de vous arrêter, vous devriez révéler votre identité et cela risqueraient de ruiner toute l’enquête.  
-Je ne vous décevrai pas, Monsieur. » dit Abby, déterminée.  
Maintenant qu’il lui avait expliqué sa mission, elle se sentait beaucoup moins stressée et avait même hâte de pouvoir commencer sa mission. Oui, à présent, elle se sentait prête. Elle avait tellement travaillé lors de sa formation, et elle voulait vraiment montrer à sa fille qu’elle allait mieux maintenant, qu’elle n’avait plus à s’occuper d’elle. Car il est vrai que les mois après la mort de Jake n’avaient pas été faciles. Clarke s’était occupé de sa mère comme si c’était sa propre fille, lui rappelant de manger, de se laver, de se lever tous les matins pour aller au travail et faire comme si tout allait bien. Quand elle y repensait, Abby se sentait vraiment mal d’avoir laissé sa fille prendre soin d’elle comme ça, et d’oublier de s’occuper d’elle-même. Elle avait l’impression qu’en s’occupant d’elle, Clarke n’avait pas pu faire convenablement le deuil de son père.  
Soudain, Mr Jaha s’arrêta devant une porte identique à toutes celles qu’ils avaient dépassé jusque-là, à l’exception d’un petit écriteau ou il y avait écrit en lettres majuscules « MEETING ROOM ». Il pénétra dans la salle suivie d’Abby. Le sol de la salle était recouvert de moquette grise et le mobilier ne comprenait qu’une large table ovale et des fauteuils de cuir. Un écran géant était incrusté dans le mur du fond. Il n’y avait personne dans la salle, excepté un homme. Il se tenait les bras croisés et son regard était fixé sur l’écran. Abby ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car il était de dos. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait dire sur lui est qu’il était grand, avait les cheveux bruns foncés, et qu’on pouvait deviner les muscles de son dos à travers son T-shirt kaki.  
Il n’avait pas remarqué la présence d’Abby et Mr Jaha dans son dos, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier se racle la gorge pour se manifester. Il se tourna alors vers eux, et lorsqu’Abby vit son visage, son cœur rata un battement. Ce n’était pas possible. Pas lui. Une douleur se formait dans sa poitrine et elle ne savait pas si elle allait exploser en sanglots ou hurler. Probablement les deux. Visiblement, lui aussi n’était pas bien car son regard était passé de la curiosité de rencontrer quelqu’un à un profond malaise. Il avait baissé les yeux et évitait à tout prix le regard d’Abby.  
« Mrs Griffin, voici votre coéquipier, Mr Kane, agent au FBI. ». Cette dernière fit un effort extraordinaire pour contenir ses émotions et répondit à Mr Jaha de la voix la plus neutre possible :  
« -En aucun cas je ne travaille avec cet homme.  
-Abby, je…  
-Ne me parle pas !  
-Ecoute, si j’avais sur que c’était toi ma coéquipière, je…  
-Est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ?  
-Ce qu’il se passe, c’est que mon coéquipier…  
-Vous savez quoi Mrs Griffin, je ne veux pas le savoir. Peu importe ce qui se passe entre vous deux, vous allez devoir mettre vos émotions de côté car vous avez une mission qui vous attend.  
-Mais…  
-Voyons, cessez ces enfantillages. Vous m’avez dit il n’y a même pas une minute que je pouvais compter sur vous, alors prouvez-le moi. Sinon, je ne vois pas ce que vous faîtes ici. »  
Abby inspira un long moment, puis fini par répondre « Bien Monsieur. Je suis désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets. ».  
« Bien. Maintenant, Mr Kane, Mrs Griffin, veuillez-vous asseoir s'il vous plaît. Les présentations faites, la réunion peut commencer. ».

Le reste de la réunion, Mr Jaha donna aux deux agents les informations pratiques dont ils auraient besoin durant leur mission, mais Abby n’écoutait plus. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle allait devoir travailler avec lui. C’était la dernière personne qu’elle avait envie de voir et pourtant elle la verrait tous les matins. Quant à l’homme en question, il fixait la table en face de lui, l’air en profonde réflexion.  
Après la réunion, les deux agents quittèrent la salle, partant dans des directions strictement opposées pour être sûrs de ne pas se recroiser avant après-demain, jour où leur mission commencerait. Avant de fermer la salle à clé, Mr Jaha jeta un coup d’œil à cette dernière. La tension qui avait régné dans cette simple salle de réunion était palpable. Il soupira. La mission s’annonçait plus difficile que prévue…


End file.
